Traçons notre propre histoire
by alicia.weaslestrange
Summary: Emma a bientôt 18 ans, elle doit faire face au destin que lui a écrit l'auteur... Une fuite, Une rencontre et tout peut changer...


**Chapitre 1 : Prologue **

Depuis des centaines d'années que nous racontons à nos enfants ce que nous appelons les contes de fées, des centaines d'années que nos rêves sont comblés des mêmes histoires. Mais personne ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi depuis tout ce temps nous retrouvons les même histoires de princesses et de pommes empoisonnées, de princes et de dragons, de baisers, de souliers... Comment se fait-il qu'ils n'ont pas évolué avec le temps ? comme les hommes... Et si un jour il finissaient par changer? Que la fin tant connue n'était plus et que les héros avaient changé leurs destins. C'est ce que nous raconte cette histoire qui ne ressemble à aucune de celles que vous retrouver dans les livres de contes de fées.

Des centaines d'années, voilà des centaines d'années que ce répétaient les mêmes histoires dans la forêt enchantée... Avec sa princesse, son prince et le méchant... Emma Charmant était couchée dans son lit bien trop grand pour une seule personne et regardait son plafond en se demandant comment était-ce possible que depuis tant d'années la même histoire se répétait sous ce même toit. Pourtant sa mère lui avait répétées des centaines de fois que c'était pour conserver leur histoire dans le livre de celui qu'on appelait ≪L'auteur≫;D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle pouvait parler et tout comprendre, Emma se demandait pourquoi... Pourquoi devait-elle se plier aux désirs de cet homme pour pouvoir vivre. Et même si tout cela déplaisait à Emma elle aurait bientôt 18ans et dans peu de temps elle irait à ce que tout le monde appelle ≪Grimm≫ ce qui n'était d'autre l'école de la forêt enchantée, là où les futurs héros ou vilains d'histoires apprenaient les règles des contes de fées et les détails de leurs histoires respectives et finissaient par signer et déterminer leurs destinés. Et même si cela ne réjouissait pas Emma, bientôt elle serait la nouvelle Blanche-Neige.

Depuis sa tendre enfance, Emma avait été en tout point différente de ses ancêtres, elle était même née avec les cheveux d'un blond comme le soleil et non noir comme le corbeau. Et quiconque la connaissait s'était mis d'accord pour dire qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à une princesse mais plutôt à un prince, elle maniait les armes , montait à cheval et ne portait que des pantalons. Au plus grand désarroi de sa mère, Emma n'avait pas hérité, même d'une infime partie d'elle. Emma était le portait de son père le roi James ou plus connu sous le nom du Prince Charmant.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce qui ramena Emma sur terre et l'éloigna de sa douce rêverie d'une autre vie future. Avant même qu'elle eut le temps réponde sa mère entra avec un paquet dans les bars :

- Emma, chérie un cadeau pour toi venant du royaume des charmants, de ton futur époux.

Emma regardait sa mère qui s'était approchée et qui avait posé l'énorme paquet sur son lit, après cette révélation Emma ne dénia pas bouger et surtout n'avait guère l'envie d'ouvrir ce cadeau. Quand Blanche le comprit elle décida de le faire à sa place, elle y découvrit une magnifique robe de satin rouge.

- Elle est magnifique, commenta Blanche

Un mot accompagnait celle-ci, Blanche qui savait très bien que sa fille ne le lirait pas le fit à sa place encore une fois:

- ≪Pour la plus belle d'entres toutes, j'espère quelle vous plaira et que j'aurais l'honneur de vous voir la porter le jour de vos 18ans. Votre prince charmant.≫ Emma tu ne trouves pas cela si romantique, il se courtise déjà, je sais que vous formerez un magnifique couple et qu'à vous deux vous perpétuerez la tradition à merveille.

Emma ne répondit pas, elle regardait son plafond, quand est-ce que sa mère allait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier avec ce prince et devenir Blanche-Neige.

- Emma ? Tu pourrais me répondre...

- Répondre à quoi ? demanda-t-elle

- Je t'ai demandé si tu trouvais cela romantique. répondit Blanche

- Je pense, mère que tu ne veux pas connaitre la réponse. évita de réponde Emma

- Emma, tu sais très bien que je veux savoir ce que tu pense. persista Blanche.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu ne veux pas savoir, mais ce que j'ai à dire ne te plairait pas, avoua Emma

- Et bien j'insiste pour savoir tout de même.

- NON ! Fut sa seule réponse

- non quoi ? Emma dis moi. s'impatienta Blanche.

- non, je ne trouve pas ça romantique, non je n'ai pas envie de me marier avec se fichu prince, non je n'ai pas envie de devenir la nouvelle Blanche-Neige, j'aimerais écrire mon propre destin! cria Emma

La princesse avait gardé cela trop longtemps en elle; Emma voulait hurler au monde entier qu'elle ne voulait pas de ce destin et l'aurait si elle le pouvait le donner à une autre personne qui en voudrait.

- Emma, on en a déjà parlé, tu es obligée, ceux sont les règles. dit Blanche

- Oui et ben tout cela est idiot, pourquoi ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre, moi je n'en veux pas de cette vie, j'aimerai être libre comme Merida, pourvoir manier les armes, et porter ce que je veux, sans personne pour me dire que ce n'est pas le comportement digne d'une princesse !

- Mais c'est ton devoir, tu sais très bien que c'est L'auteur qui décide et il t'a choisie toi. répéta Blanche

- Encore cet auteur, qui est-il à la fin ? s'empressa de demander Emma

Elle savait que sa mère n'avait pas la réponse, mais cette question lui brulait les lèvres depuis trop longtemps.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Blanche, mais je sais que c'est lui qui décide et pour vivre tu dois obéir à ses choix.

Emma ne répondit rien, elle était bien trop énervée et elle savait que crier sur sa mère ne changerait rien, alors comme à chaque fois qu'elle ramenait ce sujet dans la conversation elle préférait se taire.

- Bon, je vais te laisser, termina Blanche, tu dois être fatiguée, bonne nuit Emma à demain

- Bonne nuit. bougonna Emma

Emma resta là. Elle regardait son plafond et détaillait chaque dessin qui représentait tout les royaumes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer la scène qui c'était jouée il y quelque instant avec sa mère. Quoi qu'elle dise, elle ne voulait toujours pas se marier et tout ce qui s'en suite et puis Emma s'arrêta sur le Royaume Noire, elle le savait c'est là que vivait sa future ennemie, la prochaine Méchante Reine. Elle le contempla plus longtemps que les autres, malgré le faite qu'elle se savait non faite pour être Blanche-Neige, Emma se dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir été choisie comme la gentille de l'histoire, elle avait du mal à croire que la jeune fille qui serait bientôt sa belle-mère acceptait de jouer la méchante et de vivre dans la tristesse et dans la haine. A cette pensée, Emma repensa à L'auteur, se demanda comment un homme pouvait contrôler autant de vies et s'amuser à en détruire et puis un homme si puissant ne devrait-il pas être connu, ne devrions nous pas connaitre son nom mais rien, pas une toute petite information a son sujet sauf son surnom ≪L'auteur≫, maudite auteur pensa Emma. Elle resta éveillée et pensait toujours et encore, elle se demandait comment échapper a ce qui l'attendait et puis une idée lui vint en tête, si cet auteur avait su écrire son destin ainsi il pourrait sans doute le changer.

- Rumpelstiltskin, je te somme de venir, annonça Emma

- Que me vaux cette appelle si tardif ma chère ? demanda-t-il en gloussant comme il avait si bien l'habitude le faire.

- Que savez vous à propos de L'auteur ? interrogea sans plus attendre Emma.

- Je n'en connais pas bien plus que vous très chère!

- Vous êtes le plus puissant sorcier que je connaisse vous devez bien savoir des choses à son sujet, où il se trouve, quel est son nom ? s'empressa de dire la jeune princesse

- Même si je savais pourquoi vous le dirais-je ? ricana Rumpelstiltskin.

- Proposez votre prix et dites moi. s'impatienta Emma

- Ma chère princesse, même si j'aurais bien des services à vous demander je ne sais rien de ce que vous voulez savoir, s'exclama-t-il , et puis pourquoi cet internet si soudain très chère ?

- Je veux changer mon histoire, je ne veux pas être celle que tout le monde veut que je sois sauf moi, je veux décidé de qui je suis, répondit Emma.

- Oh je vois, Très chère Emma, ne pensez vous pas que si je connaissais personnellement l'auteur je ne l'aurais pas obligé à de changer mon histoire, je veux dire je suis le méchant de l'histoire et les méchants ne gagnent jamais. Si je connaissais cet auteur j'aurais déjà récupéré mon fils... Sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable vie. dit-il d'un ton sarcastique avant de disparaitre dans une fumé verte.

Emma pensait que sa vie était finie, même le plus puissant sorcier à sa connaissance ne savait pas qui était l'auteur, elle devait faire un choix accepter sa futur vie ou mourir, ou...

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous plu, j'essayerai de poster la suite tôt, étant ma première fiction que je poste laissez moi des commentaires si vous avez des suggestions a me faire et dire si vous aimez ça fait toujours plaisir :p<p> 


End file.
